You May Now Kiss the Bride
by Whitlin
Summary: Zelda writes a letter to Link. In it she describes from her point of view; what would happen on the night following their wedding. WARNING may contain some Lemons O:


Note from the Author:

Hehehe aren't I perverted, anywho this story is for my friend; in all honesty I'm not that big of a fan of LinkXZelda so yeah...but seriously you readers, I apologize about the ending...its very aprupt, if I get enough reviews I'll add another chapter but right now I'm a tad too modest to write about what happens after Link gets depants!

P.s. I know I just made up some words...shuushhh.

M for Smut. XD

DISCLAIMER!

I don't own Link or Zelda

If I did, then Link would be crying right now....joking

... ¬.¬'

"You may now kiss the bride"

Those words were ringing threw my ears all the way throughout the rest of our wedding celebration. Our first night together as newly weds I couldn't wait. We have the most luxurious room in the most famed hotel, we had the honeymoon suite. It was two stories with the bedroom on the second floor. Being a gentleman and one for tradition, he carried me up the stairs and into our bedroom, I was blushing and smiling madly the whole trip. I looked up at his face, one to be envied, he wore the brightest and most sincere smile I'd ever seen. Link, my newly wedded husbands name, my Hyrulian love, he looked back down at me, but still wary of his steps to avoid falling. His pace slowed as we entered our bedroom, but he didn't let me down from his grip as I expected, instead his hold tightened on me, the fabric of my wedding dress was silk, so I'm sure he liked the feel as much I did. He looked down at me with his lustful eyes, and asked with his Hyrulian accent he asked, "Are you ready?"

I smile both nervous and excitedly, "I have been ready for a while". My husband chuckles as a reply, and looks at me dreamily, "I feel like the luckiest man in the world." Wrapping my arms around his neck I bend my back slightly so my lips are inches from his own, "The luckiest Hero of Time in the world you mean" I correct him with a seductive smile. We are so close I can feel my Love's breath, his inhales becoming stronger as my lips move treacherously slow to his own. Unable to resist my kiss any longer, Link moves his head towards mine, so our lips interlock in a irresistible kiss. I pull back slightly to look into his dazed eyes, and slowly kiss him on the cheek, tilt my head slightly and nibble on his ear. "I love you Link" I whisper. In response he turns his head to face me once more and stares deep into my eyes, and slowly but gently releases me to the floor. My silk, white dress trailing behind me, I stand before the love of my life and smile like a shy school girl.

I feel his strong arms wrap around me, embracing me in his signature hug, his bear hug. I squeal in delight, wrapping my arms around his neck once more. He hugs tighter, and picks me up off the ground once more, my smile brightens. Link begins to walk towards the bed, holding me off the floor still. I look up and him and loosen my grip around his neck, "Wait, Link, put me down please" I ask tenderly. He replies with a confused look, but does slowly as if I were a fragile object. When I'm standing by myself again, I grab his Hyrulian hand and with a not-so-innocent smile lead him to the foot of the king sized bed. When I finished leading my husband to the end of our bed, I reach both hands up to each of his shoulders and push him down, so he is sitting on the bed. "Zelda, what are you doing." Link asks with a cheeky grin, I reply to my love with a smile, and only a smile. Still standing right in front of him, I slip of my high heel shoes and take a few steps back away from our bed, so my newly wed husband can see all of me quite clearly. "Hey Link, you remember our first year together? When I was still in Hyrule Castle. Remember I used to ask you some odd questions?" I ask, beginning to strip myself of the long elegant white glove on my right hand. My husband gives me a confused look, and slowly begins to smile, "I do believe I do remember those questions."

While removing the glove on my left hand I give my love a brief seductive smile, "Well there's one question I remember, that you never really gave me a straight answer for." Link looks up at me, eying my now bare hands caressing one of the two straps for my dress, "Oh really? Can I ask which question that was then?". He begins pulling his tie lose, as his breath becomes slightly louder. I pull the first strap from over my shoulder slowly down my arm, so my white strapless bra is slightly in view, "I remember me asking you once, what part of my body do you like the most? You being your innocent self refused to reply." In response Link, lifted himself from the bed and made his way slowly towards where I was, with a lustful look staring at me. He walked behind me, placed one hand around my waist, and the other he let his fingers mess the remaining strap on my shoulder. "Zelda, I have a answer for you, and I think you know I'm not so innocent anymore."

Link begins to nibble on my ear, as he pulls my body to his, and the fingers messing with my dress strap, I notice, his hand starts to pull the strap down. As he does it, his palm runs down my arm as well, making me smile at the feeling. While his other hand (on my waist) pulls my back against him, it felt as if we were trying to merge. I felt my hand automatically move to overlap my husband's own hand on my waist, while with my other hand, I reached back and draped my hand on the back of his head, and began playing with his hair. My Hero of Time continued to nibble gently on my ear, "My answer is my beautiful Zelda…" he whispered softly in my ear. I felt his body move slightly away, and a hand (not from on my waist) slide across my back to the strap at the back of the dress, "Is?" I ask him impatiently. He stops nibbling my ear, "What I like about your body most is…all of it". I turn my head in response so we are slightly facing each other, Link looks deep into my eyes, "There's not one thing I dislike about you". Link flicks his fingers and the strap for the entire dress is unhooked, and I turn around, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, I am truly in love.

During the kiss, my dress had fallen, flowing to the ground. Revealing a rather odd sight, a tall, Hero of Time, wearing a suit, minus his tie embracing and kissing a princess, wearing only a strapless white bra, and white panties. While still kissing my lovely Hero of Time, I slowly let my hands slide from his shoulders, to the base of his neck, where his blazer can easily be pulled off. Inch by inch I manage to push his jacket off a little more each time, Link is fully aware of what I am doing, I know because his hands went from my bare back to pulling off his own jacket, slightly faster then how I was, basically the guy ripped it off. Our lips parted from the longest kiss of the night yet, I stare into his eyes with a mischievous grin, and begin to unbutton his long sleeve white shirt. This time he does not help out at all, instead he makes things even harder by moving his lips to my neck and begins to plant kisses and nibbles. I could hear him whispering something, but I couldn't quite make it out. I struggled to continue to unbutton his shirt, when I had unbuttoned half of them I noticed something. Link lips were making their way up my neck to my cheek, and very near my ear, I could understand what he was saying now, and my face turned a deep shade of red. "My beautiful Zelda, my beautiful Angel" repeated over again continuously, by this time I've stopped from over-blushing (if there is such a thing) and my newly wed husband notices it. He grabs my hands, and places them up on his own shoulders, and unbuttons the rest of the shirt, removes his shirt and hugs me once more.

While we hug I feel the Hero of Time's hand run slowly up my back to the white bra strap wrapping around my upper back. But his actions were fail, I can feel him finger the cloth looking for a buckle of some sorts to release. I giggle to myself and pull myself away slightly from him, he looks at me and I point down, in between my covered breasts, on the bra I point at a little clip "It's on the front". Link smiled, his cheeks blushing slightly, moving his hand from around my back past the curve of my waist, his fingers lightly tracing a path near the newly discovered clip. After noticing what my husbands hoping to accomplish I decide to change his plan, and place a gentle, hand on his wrist, while his fingers were getting dangerously closer to the buckle. My husband looks down at me, with a hopeful smile, "Not yet, Link" I say softly, pulling down his wrist from my bra. His smile, fades slightly, but soon brightens I start to touch his bare chest with my fingers, he doesn't react anymore from the coolness of my hands. Link returns his hands around my waist, while I continue to caress his chest with my index and middle finger, my other hand is around his waist. After a while, I still seem pretty intrigued in my husbands chest, and one of his hands had moved else where, messing with my hair gently, it was up, and he wanted it down. I let him struggle with the complexions that is my hair for a little while, until I just raised both hands up to my head, and pull the hair band free and letting my hair fall to my shoulders. As if he had planned it from the beginning my husband took the opportunity when both my hands were out of the way and picked me up around the waist, walked a few steps to the bed and dropped me on it playfully. "Hey, no fair, I was having fun" I pout, Link looks down at me and replies with an mischievous grin, "Zelda, your on the bed, now it's going to be more fun".

Looking up at Link, I immediately begin to blush, but not nearly as much as him. I suppose seeing a woman staring up at him wearing only a white strapless bra and white panties laying on a bed would be enough to make him blush. Anyway, being thrown onto possibly on of the most comfortable bed's I'd ever felt, was not the most romantic experience, but then again I enjoyed it and the bed was really comfortable so I didn't really care. Then I noticed my husband, still staring at me, still blushing, but slightly occupied, he was slowly sliding his belt off, "Zelda, you want to help?" he asked smiling. My face turned as red as the velvet duvet I was laying on, but slowly nod with a shy smile, and start to crawl to the end of the bed. I sat on the end of the bed, letting my legs hang off the side, and reach my hands to where Hero's were, on his belt.

I gingerly place one hand over my husband's hand, and slowly slide my fingers off his hand and onto his belt buckle. He had already unclipped it; all I had to do would be to slowly pull it off. I look up at my Hyrulian husband, he looked down at me, a hidden smile behind his lips, he was watching me intensely, wanting to know what I was planning to do. I blush at the attention, and continue to slide his belt off his trousers. When the last of the belt slid out of his pants, I let it drop to the floor, and bring my fingers to his trouser button, I slowly unclip the button, and let my thumb and forefinger take hold of the zipper for his trousers. Desperately trying to hide my red face; I keep my eyes focused on his zipper, I felt Link just slightly move, he was still watching me, I never felt so shy in my life. I notice then, that my love had moved one of his fingers to underneath my chin, and he was pulling upwards, I was forced to look at him, I felt my face heat up. He was looking deeply into my eyes, I looked back at him shyly, though my thumb and forefinger on his zipper pulled down. His pants loosen, but he takes no notice, instead he pulled my chin up more, with his one finger. He kept forcing his finger upward, forcing me to raise from sitting on the bed, to standing, with barely any space between us.

To Be Continued(?)


End file.
